Stories of Shades
by ShadeslayerZycron
Summary: As an author, I have realized I tossed my charaters and stories right into this website without fleshing out the characters. These short stories will help make it so you can understand the charactersw and get to know them better. The Shade family will be the main focus, but I will include some stories from the Fell family as well.
1. Chapter 1: the birthday

Raina looked around the town. Her brothers had told her to meet at the central fountain; it was a special day. She had made it to the fountain but didn't see her brothers, so she had decided to look around for them. She thought she glimpsed Espeon in a shop window, but it turned out to be just a Skitty. Frustrated, she went back to the fountain.

Once she got there, she sat down and stared into the reflective surface of the water. Not long after, two figures appeared and the image distorted. Raina looked up to see her two brothers next to her.

Zycron was holding a box. Zed waved. "Hey Raina, sorry we're late."

Raina made a pouty face. "What took you two so long? I've been waiting for an hour."

Zycron shifted the box slightly and scratched the back of his head. "Well, Raina, we wanted to surprise you. It is your fourth birthday, after all."

Raina glanced at the box. "What's that?"

Zed looked questioningly at Zycron, which Zycron nodded to. "Here, Raina," Zycron said, "Happy Birthday."

Raina carefully opened the box, and as soon as the lid was opened a silvery-tan shape popped out, beaming. "Vee!" It was a shiny Eevee. Raina cried out in joy and hugged the small foxlike animal. "My very own Eevee! Thanks guys!" She exclaimed loudly.

Zycron smiled at his sister's reaction, handing her a Dream Ball[1]. "Become best friends with her and she will evolve into whatever your heart reveals." His Espeon hopped onto his shoulder as if proof what Zycron said was right.

Raina smiled and nodded, the Eevee sitting on her head. "I'll take good care of her, Big Brother!"

* * *

[1] A Dream Ball is a special type of Pokéball. In this case it's the Pokéball that the shiny Eevee has as her home.


	2. Chapter 2: the encounter

Zycron walked out into the nearby forest. People warned him years ago it was dangerous, but had stopped telling him since he had come out unscathed three years ago. Espeon, his just evolved partner, followed behind him. Just earlier Zycron saw a shadow fly over Vaniville, where he lived.

"You sure it's around here?" Espeon asked his partner, "And if it is how will you catch it? I don't know if an eight year old trainer can tame such a beast."

Zycron smiled. "Espeon, I told Zed and Drake I would catch it. I also told Sera."

Espeon flicked his ears. "You told _Sera_ that you saw a Giratina? Are you sure that was wise, Zycron?"

Zycron nodded. "She is competitive, but I can beat her to the catch." He brushed aside some hanging scrub and saw a wide clearing, the trees all spread outward. "It must have hit the ground here."

Suddenly, shadows converged on one spot, and a gold and silver dragon-type Pokémon appeared in the center. Zycron just smiled. "It's really a Giratina."

The Giratina screeched out, seemingly in distress at its current situation; here it was, the Renegade Pokémon, and it was being confronted by a _child_ of all things. It fired off a Shadow Ball.

Zycron reacted fast. "Espeon! Use Swift to dissipate its attack!"

Espeon jumped into the air and spun around, stars appearing out of midair and striking the Shadow Ball. Without waiting for Zycron, Espeon also fired off a Shadow Ball of his own. "Zycron, toss the ball now!"

Zycron nodded and reached into his pocket, where a single purple and red pokéball lay. He pulled it out and tossed it right at the Giratina. "Master Ball, GO!" The Master Ball hit its mark, and the Giratina vanished inside of it. Zycron walked over to where the Master Ball laid and picked it up. Suddenly, a voice called out.

"Hey, Zycron! You okay?!" It was Sera, running in Zycron's direction. "I saw your battle from afar, how did you manage to catch it?"

Zycron held up the Master Ball and laughed. "Your father gave me this, Sera. He had heard me say I was going after a Giratina, and gave me this to use when I thought right."

Sera smiled and slugged him on the shoulder. "Kid, one day you and Espeon will be a great trainer and partner, but for now you don't have to scare me like that." Sera smiled. "Let's go home to Vaniville. I'm sure Zed and Drake will be happy you caught that."


	3. Chapter 3: the missing time

Serin wandered around the spatial area. He had just been brought to this region separate from the normal world. He could see the town he grew up in below, shifting. It seemed as if a tower was being built in the north-western part of town, houses were getting rebuilt. "What's going on? How is the world moving so fast?" he asked.

A presence nearby answered him in a soothing voice. "You are seeing days go by, faster than most do." The presence revealed itself as a dragon-like being, a pink shade in coloring. "You see, here we are unaffected by time, my child."

Serin, awed by this, just nodded. After a while, he looked up at the Palkia that stood next to him. "But why choose me? I'm not special; I'm just a normal kid."

The Palkia waved a clawed hand slightly, bringing into view a separate scene. "You are special, Serin Fell. You were chosen by the Elder-Ones to become the one who destroys the darkness ahead."

Serin looked at the images shown, of past heroes of the Great Prophecy. "Was my father chosen as well?"

The Palkia bowed her head. "Unfortunately your father was chosen by the Dark Shadow, Hraesvelgr. You are destined to fight him."

Serin breathed in slightly in shock. "So that's why he left me alive…" He looked back at the scene of Lavender Town. There was now a radio tower built where the construction had started.

Seeing this, the Palkia lowered a huge palm to Serin, in it a pearl on a string. "It is time for you to return to your world, my child. Take this Lustrous Orb. It will help you whenever you are in danger."

Serin put the string around his neck, the pearl resting on his chest. "Thank you, Elder-One. I will keep this safe." A light surrounded him and then he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4: the tourney

Zycron sat in the waiting room, refusing to look at the screens offered to participants of the tournament. Planning a pre-battle strategy was never his way of battling, and he welcomed surprise in battles. Espeon sat next to him, also refusing to look at the screens. The finals were next, and Zycron's opponent was to be a mysterious trainer that went by the name DJ Kirbzy. No one in Unova knew if that was the trainer's true name or not.

Then Zycron was called out to the arena the tournament was held at. "C'mon, Espeon, let's do this," Zycron said standing up. "If we can't win we may as well give it our all."

Espeon nodded silently and followed his partner onto the field, hopping onto his shoulder at the last minute. Partner and Pokémon walked onto the field together and faced their opponent. Opposite of them, a green-haired bow about 8 years younger than Zycron faced them, holding a pokeball. The announcer told them the rules - a 1 on 1 single battle with the first Pokémon to be knocked out considered the loser and the victor assuming the title Grand Champion of Unova - then told them to do their best. Zycron nodded to his opponent, who seemed to look at Zycron with a strange surprise. Then the battle started.

Espeon jumped off Zycron's shoulder and landed in the battlefield. DJ tossed his pokeball slightly and sent out a white, blue and pink Pokémon; a shiny Sylveon. Without looking towards Zycron for orders, as if acting from a mental command, Espeon attacked first with a Shadow Ball. The Sylveon raised her feelers and knocked the Shadow Ball aside, then at a raise of DJ's hand shown with an odd light. Zycron recognized it almost immediately: a Bond Attack. The Sylveon fired off something akin to the Moonblast of a Xerneas combined with the accuracy and strength of a Psystrike. Both Zycron and Espeon hesitated and Espeon took the full brunt of the attack, getting knocked back and out. Zycron ran over to check on his friend, and finding him still good raised his arm in conceit. He had lost the battle.

After the victory ceremony, Zycron caught up to DJ. "Hey, that was a good battle!"

DJ looked at him, again with a strange look. "Is Espeon okay? Magical Girl wanted to go all-out in the final battle, and I was afraid her opponent would get badly hurt."

Zycron smiled. "He's fine, just resting. Here," Zycron handed him a key card, "We should keep in touch, here's my XTransceiver number."

DJ looked at the key card and accepted it after five seconds. "Thanks, Zycron. I'all keep in touch."


	5. Chapter 5: the girl

Zycron, age 5, was playing with Eevee on route 1 near Vaniville Gate when he saw the young girl walk into the forest. He picked Eevee up and curiously walked over to the trees, intending to follow her. A few of the other kids called out to him.

"Hey! Don't you know that's forbidden?!" a boy called. Zycron nodded without turning.

"People that go in there never return," a girl said. "That's why it's forbidden."

Zycron took another step forward. "But that girl, she went in there."

The boy responded. "You mean Sera? She's the only one allowed for some reason. I think she has a secret."

"Then why not follow her?" The girl asked the boy. "Scared?"

"What if I am?" The boy asked back.

Before the girl answered the boy Zycron spoke up. "I'm not scared."

Without thinking, and without giving the other two kids time to go against his decision, Zycron stepped into the forest without looking back.

Once Zycron had entered Vaniville Woods, everything was quiet except for his and Eevee's breathing. There was the occasional cry of a wild Pokémon, but none went after Zycron. According to stories in Vaniville Town, there was a kid named Seth Lyte. He had travelled into the woods at age 3 and found a wounded Xerneas. He had begged his parents to help the kind legend. Three years later he and that Xerneas went into the woods and were never seen again. No one knows where they went. While thinking of this, Zycron had stumbled into a clearing. Eevee's ears perked up: someone was nearby.

Zycron looked around the clearing. There seemed to be a pond, a few berry bushes, and a fallen tree. He didn't see the person that Eevee had sensed. He looked more carefully at the log. It was near the pond and there appeared to be clothes on it. Suddenly a head poked out of the water.

The girl didn't seem startled. She was wearing underclothes but Zycron still turned away. She called out. "I didn't expect someone to follow me to this clearing." A Shadow appeared where Zycron was looking and he risked looking up. The girl, thankfully clothed, was in front of him, smiling.

Zycron stepped back and the girl laughed. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sera." Zycron couldn't exactly tell why but she seemed a bit... different.

He looked at Eevee then back at Sera. "I'm Zycron. This is Eevee. One question: how do we get back to town?"


	6. Chapter 6: the night of storms: Sera

Father's Day. Today was supposed to be joyful. The day started out all right; sunny, bright, barely a breeze. Sera Yvioness actually had fun that day. Until it started raining during a cookout she and her dad were doing with the Shade family.

Rain was unexpected for that day: it had been predicted sunny skies all day. Sera and her dad apologized for not being able to stay for dessert and went home. Sera waved kindly to Zycron: she had started having a crush on the kid.

After the two got home, Sera went to her room to write in her diary she kept hidden under her pillow. Her Kirlia, one with oddly vibrant hues of green and pink when compared to normal, was asleep on the bed. Outside it began to rain harder and Sera sighed, speaking out loud.

"To think an almost perfect day is ruined by a storm..." She fingered the green stone that hung on a chain around her neck: a gift from her mother. She didn't quite understand what the stone did, yet wearing it helped her concentrate. Sera decided to go to her father's study downstairs to read a bit.

Once she got down there, Thunder shook the house. The lights flickered, yet held on. Sera sighed: she definitely didn't want a blackout to happen. She found her father practicing with his rapier against his Gallade: a common pastime of his. Sera took down her favorite book and read it, her Kirlia having followed her.

Suddenly, glass shattered. Sera stood up in shock, seeing the person who broke in. He appeared to be a middle-aged man with dark brown hair and red eyes, in his hand a strange, ever-shifting blade. Sera's Dad's Gallade tried to stop the intruder, but was cut down in a single stroke. Sera cried out seeing her father's Pokémon topple in half. Her father was quick to react, rapidly bringing the thin blade of the rapier towards the now-murderer. In shock Sera watched the intruder twitch his arm and cut off her father's arm. The assailant spoke.

"Quincy Weston Yvioness, you are a necessary death to set in motion the events leading to the destruction of this world. What do you have to say before you die?" The voice was dry, as if it hadn't been used in ages.

Sera's father spat, glancing from the rapier to Sera, who was near it. "I have nothing to say to you, Demon."

The intruder laughed. "Adamant to the end. So be it." With this, the intruder brought his blade down, cutting through Sera's father as easily as it did his Gallade.

Sera, in a fit of rage, tore off the green stone that hung around her neck and grabbed her father's rapier, her kirlia frozen in shock. Sera's features shifted, and she grew the wings of a dragon. She held her father's rapier and charged at the intruder, stabbing him through before he could blink. Then he vanished. Sera's rage subsided and she's returned to normal. She collapsed crying. Somewhere in the house, her XTransceiver rang.


	7. Chapter 7: the night of storms: Zycron

Father's Day. Zycron helped his dad with they grill, flipping the burgers and sausages to cook them evenly. Raina was talking with Sera Yvioness, her and her father having come over for the celebration. Zed was playing the guitar that their dad owned, actually pretty good at it despite zero practice in the past. Zycron put the fully cooked meat on a platter and set it on the table, then sat next to Sera.

"You look pretty today, Sera, any reason?" Zycron asked his friend.

Sera, wearing an extra large white shirt over a black tank top, smiled at him. "I wore something nice for Father's Day. You on the other hand are wearing that yellow jacket you've had for four years now."

Zycron smiled back. He planned to tell his dad and Sera's over dessert about his and Sera'a love for each other that day. The six sat down to eat the amazing food. After they finished their first plates, the sky clouded over.

A few drops fell. Everyone seemed unsure of the weather: it was not supposed to rain today. Sera's dad stood up and cleared his threat. "Thank you, Gerald, that was a wonderful dinner but me and Sera must return home now. I hope you understand."

Gerald, Zycron's dad, smiled. "It's fine, old friend. It was an honor eating with you."

Sera's father started walking away, Sera following. She turned back and waved at Zycron, who waved back. Raina noticed this and looked up at her big brother. "You love her?" The two year old asked. Zycron blushed and Raina laughed. "You do! You do!"

Gerald laughed and patted Zycron on the back. "Let's get inside before this storm gets worse, you guys. Zed, I can teach you more songs inside."

Zed nodded and brought the guitar in. Gerald, Raina and Zycron followed. Espeon was sitting on the couch. "Zycron! You never told me it was Father's Day!"

Zycron smiled awkwardly. "But Espeon, we don't know who your dad is."

Espeon pretended to think. "Oh." Everyone laughed.

A few hours later, Zycron sat in his room with Espeon. The storm had only gotten worse. He decided to walk out to the Family Room and talk to his dad.

He found his dad typing a story. "Dad? What are you writing?"

Gerald looked over and smiled. "Just a journal entry, Zycron. It's nothing to worry about." Suddenly a window broke and a cloaked figure stood up.

The cloaked figure raised a hand and pointed at Gerald. "Gerald Hawking Shade. Your death is fortold to come on the Night of Storms. That time has come. Do you fight your destiny as a Martyr?" Zycron understood clearly what the cloaked being was implying of his father. He edged close to the hidden shelf where a blade of extreme importance was. Espeon whispered in his mind. Zycron, what's going on?

Zycron didn't respond and clicked a hidden latch. Suddenly, The cloaked being lashed out. A crimson Lance of energy impaled Gerald Shade, and all the color drained out of him instantly. Zycron cried out and instinctively grabbed the bow revealed blade and swung it at the being. Before the being could be scratched it vanished, but Zycron had managed to see inside the cloak for a split-second: the being was a bird-like creature with red feathers and shockingly blue eyes, as cold as ice. Raina and Zed opened their door to look out at Zycron's cry, and Zed gasped in shock. Raina, not understanding, handed Zycron his XTransceiver. "Call Sera. She can make it better."

Zycron just nodded and called Sera. It was a half minute before she answered.


	8. Chapter 8: calm after the storms

Sera finally answered her XTransceiver, surprised to see Zycron.

"Sera, are you all right?" Zycron asked her, the video option turned off for the call.

Sera cried a bit. Zycron heard this and responded. "I'll come over."

"Thanks, Zycron," Sera said, hanging up. She forced herself to look at the door to the study, now closed. Her Kirlia shook as if it was paralyzed. Sera picked up the humanoid Pokémon and walked outside to the porch.

Zycron arrived a few minutes later. Espeon was using Morning Sun to light up the path. When Zycron saw Sera, he ran over to her. "Sera, are you okay?!"

Sera looked at the kid she had grown to love. He seemed more mature somehow, hardened... "I think so... but Father..." she looked at the ground, unable to continue.

Zycron breathed in sharply. He hadn't thought that Sera's father would have been attacked too, especially with high security in her house. He put an arm around Sera. "Grab your things, Sera. I can't leave Zed and Raina alone forever and I won't leave you and Kirlia alone. You can stay at my house."

Raina gasped. Zycron waited while she went in to grab her things. When she came out again she carried a backpack and a rapier.

Zycron just nodded. "Let's go now... It seems safe, but it did right before the attacks too... I don't want to see anyone else die."

They started walking. Kirlia and Espeon walked close together, just a bit behind Sera and Zycron. It didn't take long until the Shade household can even into view. Zed and Raina were sitting on the porch.

Raina looked up and waved both her hands, Zed seemed distracted by something. There was freshly turned earth on the ground. Sera stopped short. Zycron wasn't just saying stuff to make her feel better, he was telling the truth. "What happened Zycron?"

Zycron flinched, as if the memory pained him. "Father was struck down by an Yveltal in human guise. Raina can't know the truth yet: she won't understand it fully, but me and Zed do understand it." He looked at Raina and Zed. "I'm the only one in my family old enough to support us... but I know how well you and Raina get along Sera. You can live with us..."

Sera looked at Raina, the two year old girl smiling, as if her father would just jump up laughing as if I told had been a joke. Then she looked at Zed, who appeared to be broken by sorrow. Finally she looked a tiny Zycron, who's had already taken the responsibility of caring for his family upon himself. She nodded. "I'll help you, Zycron."


	9. Chapter 9: Spear and Sword

Seno Takayato walked down the path in Vaniville Town, headed towards the gate. She and her partner Igglybuff were just allowed to go out on a journey by Seno's parents. The 11 year old girl was walking past the house closest to the town gate when she happened to spot a green haired girl about the age of 17 and a honey-blond haired boy around 15. They seemed to be Sparring, their Pokémon watching from the porch. Seno would normally have thought nothing much of such a sport, but the boy seemed to have a familiar style. Seno walked over curiously.

"Zycron, is that you?!" She cried out in shock, causing the blond haired kid to drop his shinai out of surprise. After taking a blow to his head, which the girl apologized for, the kid turned to Seno. "Yeah, that's my name, who are you?"

Seno seemed slightly confused: he had only seen her a few months ago how much did her appearance change? "Zycron don't you recognize me from the game we played? It's Lillian!"

This caused Zycron to jump in shock. "Lillian?!"

The green haired girl turned to him. "Zycron, who is this girl?"

Seno scratched her head. "I guess I should explain... it's a long story."

"And that's how Zycron and I know each other," Seno finished. "I should probably introduce myself fully, I am Seno Takayato."

Zycron was shocked at what Seno had just told him and Sera: she had went into the death game as a final protest against her parents, not knowing the true risk she had put herself into. Just a few months ago, two days after the death game ended, she's had woken up to see a whole different side of her parents. He decided to respond by introducing him and Sera.

"It's nice to meet you in person, Seno: My name is Zycron Shade and this is Sera Yvioness." Sera waved kindly.

Seno looked at Sera. "Don't take this the wrong way Ms. Yvioness, but you are quite cute." Sera blushed deeply. Seno laughed.

Sera realized that the girl was just playing around. "I'm tempted to say the same of you, Seno, but I'm afraid I can't. Enjoy your journey, kid, I'm sure we'll see you around."

Seno smiled. "Thanks Zycron! Thanks Sera! It was nice to talk!"


	10. Chapter 10: A Lone Soul

All she knew was that stuff was going on. She couldn't see anything but she could hear what sounded like a commotion outside her chamber. "Did someone come to save me...?" She asked herself.

* * *

Zycron Shade and Sera Yvioness Shade stormed the lab, Sera's Gardevoir and Espeon behind them. Zycron and Sera, weapons drawn, didn't even attack the Cypher Scientists rushing past them. The police firce outside could deal with them.

Before the two had entered, the year had been briefed on the mission by Looker, who can easily to their house personally. "Sera Yvioness and Zycron Shade, we have received information from an ex-member of Team Cypher that they had a lab in this region," the International Police Officer looked uneasy, "that lab apparently has to do with illegal experiments on Pokémon DNA. I need you two to help storm the lab. I would contact DJ or Naz, but both are busy at the moment."

Zycron had nodded. "Understood, Mr. Looker. Me and Sera can handle it."

Looker nodded and led the two to the lab, where a group of officers had already met up. Not long after the storm started.

Sera and Zycron reached the level where the experiments were happening. No scientists were there, but the entire hall was filled with cages. Sera looked at Zycron. "I'll release these guys, you and Espeon go on ahead."

Zycron nodded the name ran forward, turning the corner. While running he looked at Espeon. "Anything up ahead?" He trusted the catlike eeveeluition more than anyone else.

Espeon shook his head, keeping up with his partner. "Not yet. Wait, something up ahead, in the room around that corner."

Zycron nodded and ran around the corner. There's was a single door with a card-key scanner. "The doorbell is locked... but so was the one outside the lab." He raised Lux and Espeon stepped back. Zycron quickly swung Lux through the card scanner, unlocking the door. It slid open on an electronic swivel and Zycron stared in in disbelief.

In the middle of a room, on a table, sat a black furred with red and orange highlights Sylveon. Said earlier from it's fur color, it's size was also different, being that of an Umbreon. It also had the faint aura that's dark Type Pokémon have. The creature looked up a tiny the trainer and Espeon, then spoke in the voice of a young girl: "Are you here to save me?"

* * *

Looker looked at the odd creature. "So, you two successfully got all the Pokémon free."

Sera nodded. "Yes, Mr. Looker, we did. Apparently your sources were true: Team Cypher had been experimenting on Pokémon to create what they saw as the perfect fusion of Pokémon. Unfortunately only one of their tests survived... this being called PF-241: Umbresylph."

Zycron knelt next to the poor creature. It seemed starved so he gave it a Pokepuff. "Here, they won't hurt you anymore, Umbresylph." He smiled at Umbresylph kindly, who looked at him then nibbled the pokepuff. Seeing it was good she smiled and ate it more quickly. "Hey, hey! Don't eat to fast or you'll choke!" Zycron told the fusion. Everyone, even Umbresylph, laughed at this.

Looker looked at Zycron. "She seems to really like you. Now, she normally would be used as evidence against Team Cypher, but you saved her and we have enough info with the data you two recovered. How about you become her trainer, Zycron?"

Zycron and Sera looked at Looker in shock. "M-me, Mr. Looker?!" Zycron asked, surprised. Looker nodded and Umbresylph smiled at Zycron. She then spoke again. "You saved me! I'd love to have you as my trai-ner!"

Zycron nodded then held out a Luxury Ball. "Well, then you may join me. Let's have fun together."


	11. Chapter 11: Research

Ok, I know this isn't a Pokémon story but it's one of my characters. She is Lina Shade. Please don't hate.

* * *

Lina, eight, picked up the book that she had taken. "Okay, time to practice that warding spell." Her violet eyes gleamed at the chance to study with the palace mages of Ylisse, under Ricken at that. She even got a personal desk in the study room. Ricken was still considered young in age, but his talent had made him a top Magearna alongside Miriel. Lina studied intensively under him, learning quite fast.

Once she got to the practice area she opened her tome to the page she needed. She concentrated hard and imagined a circle around her. Then something happened... a dark shadow entered that circle and seemed to shatter it, and she missaid the words of the spell. A sudden pain came from her right eye and she cried out, her vision blurring and looking as if someone had put a red light filter over her vision. She heard someone cry out and collapsed.

When she woke up, Lina thought someone had glued her right eye shut. She blinked and found the socket worked normally, but she couldn't see out of it. Curiosly she lifter her hand to her eye and felt around her face... there was nothing in the socket. She screamed in horror and passed out from fright.

Lina woke again, this time Ricken was sitting next to her. He had a look of concern on his face. "Lina, you're awake. Good..." the young mage looked at Lina. "You already know your eye is missing... but I need to tell you some other things. The first is, you are to leave the studies the first thing tomorrow... the second is you have an unbreakable curse on you." Lina gasped as he uttered those words. "An unbreakable... curse?" Ricken nodded.

"You see, me, Robin, Miriel, Laurent and Morgan have all tried to break the curse.. but it may be for the better." Ricken sighed. "You are cursed with the inability to die, Lina."

Lina's single eye widened. "You mean no matter what happens, I'll be alive?"

Ricken nodded. "While trying to break the curse we accidentally burnt and severed parts of your body; why you might be aching right now, but you healed from every injury we accidentally dealt, without the help of a healing magic." He seemed jealous. "We've never seen a curse like it before, but your eye must have been that price... we made this for you," He handed her an eyepatch. "We are sorry..."


	12. Chapter 12: Sister

Sera, seven, sat in her room in her house. She planned on visiting the Forest Spring this weekend, and this time bringing her younger sister, a girl only a year younger than her named Luciana.

Luciana, or "Luci" as Sera often called her, felt she was unfairly treated. Every time her sister asked for something she always got it, but Luciana was told "not right now" or "that's not for girls". She sat on her bed and sighed, looking at the mirror facing her door when Sera came in. "What, Sera?"

Sera smiled at her younger sister. "Luci, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Forest Spring this weekend."

Luciana stared at the ceiling. "It's not fair, Sera. I'm thinking of running away, first chance I get."

Sera looked at her six year old sister. "And where would you go, Luci?"

Luciana held up her pokeball. "Somewhere where me and Treeko can feel free," she sighed. "Sera, I'm running tonight. Don't tell father and don't try to stop me. You and Ralts can't beat me and Treeko."

Sera just smiled. "You go, Luci. I hope you find what you want." With that she left Luciana alone. The next day, Sera woke to her father very upset and Luciana's room empty.


	13. Chapter 13: Near Death

Raina closed her eyes, unable to see the pain in her brothers' eyes, then breathed out. She heard her brother Zycron yelling for them to do something. In her mind she laughed; here she was, nearly dead, and Zycron was still trying to save her. Then silence enveloped her.

Raina opened her eyes, surprised she could, but didn't see the room she was just in. Instead she was in a flower field, and she was human again. She smiled, feeling at peace, then a voice spoke up.

"Little one, what are you doing here?" The voice was both kind and sharp, feminine. Raina looked over towards where it came from and saw in surprise it was a Virizion. Again it spoke. "Why did you come? It's much too early for you to be here."

Raina tried to speak, and finding she could she smiled. "My name... its Raina Shade." She looked around at the flower field. "As for why I'm here... I guess it's because I had died."

The Virizion stepped close. "But you aren't dead, little one." Raina looked at the Virizion, who gave a kind look. "Your brother, he's quite smart, freezing you when he did. Thanks to him you have survived, but just barely." The Virizion closed her eyes. "I sense you love life more than anything else. If you are willing we can forge a bond here and now."

Raina looked at the legend with wide eyes. "You mean... I can...?"

Virizion nodded. "Yes, little one, we can be partners."

Raina nodded, hugging the legend with tears in her eyes. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Virizion blushed and smiled; this wasn't the first time a human had hugged her. "You're welcome, little one."


	14. Chapter 14: Shade and Paradox

Raina looked around. Her brother had brought her back to the Johto region so she could officially become a trainer, but had left. Both DJ and Zed weren't in the general location, so she tried to look for someone familiar. She then saw someone who caught her eye. The ten year old girl carefully walked over.

The guy she noticed was only a few years older than her, three, but he seemed more mature in a way. By his side was a Cyndaquil. "Umm... hey?" She quietly asked, shy from being alone with only her Pokémon, used to having at least one of her brothers traveling with her.

The other trainer turned. "Uh... hey?" Raina looked down.

"Sorry to bother you... but can I know your name? You seem trustworthy." She didn't explain what she meant, only looked down.

The male trainer raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was going. "My name is Kamryn... but who are you may I ask? And why do you say that?"

Raina looked up. "My name's Raina... and I am just tell. My brothers say it's a gift, but I'm not sure."

Kamryn put a hand on the slightly smaller child's head "if you trust me then you must have a gift... people usually don't just say 'hey' to a complete stranger."

Raina gave an awkward smile. "Well... so far I haven't been wrong in my judgement. How about we take on the gym challenge together?"

Kamryn nodded. "That'd be fine. I'm also interested in how exactly you know..."

Raina nodded back. "Then let's get going. Me and Leafeon want to have as much fun as possible."


	15. Chapter 15: Alt-Time party

As opposed to the common short stories I'll put this one. Don't worry about this first part it's just me reassuring you guys it's from the Alt-Time story I'm working on. I suggest maybe reading that before you continue reading this, as to avoid spoilers.

Drake, 10, walked with Zed and Lux to Kamryn's house. Sera had called him saying they should all hang out together, just have fun. She had also called DJ. When the three siblings arrived, Sera greeted them with a smile. "Hi guys! Glad you could make it!"

Drake nodded, Lux tagging along by his arm. For some reason the one-year-younger girl treated him differently than a brother. Zed smiled, a rare case, and handed Sera something. "Here."

Sera looked surprised. "Zed, you shouldn't have..." she opened it to find a microphone she had always wanted, the same one Gerald Shade, Zed and Drake's father, always used when playing his acoustic guitar.

Zed shook his head. "Father wanted you to have it. He said he had no need for it, anyways. 'Guitar sounds better without a mic' were his exact words."

"Yep," Lux said.

Sera nodded and led them out back. "Kamryn already started up the grill. Also I invited one of my neighbors. I hope you don't mind."

Drake shook his head, the two following behind him. "Nope, I don't. Who is it?"

Sera smiled. "Someone who wanted to meet you, Drake. Her name is Seno Takayato." Sitting on a chair was a young, 8 year old girl with brown pigtails and rimless glasses. When she saw Drake she hid behind a book that had been sitting on the table near her. "Seno, this is Drake. No need to be shy," Sera said. After a bit Seno lowered the book and eyed Drake. The girl's odd stare uneased Drake.

Sera saw how Seno was acting and pulled her up, taking her away from the group. "Is something wrong, Seno? Did you have trouble with your parents again?"

Seno shook her head. "N-no, just I didn't think you'd invite him... that's all." The girl blushed. Sera pat her on the head.

"If you like him just say it, but I won't force you to." She smiled. "If I did force you it'd just get embarrassing real fast, so have fun and party."

Seno nodded. "Okay... Ms. Yvioness."


End file.
